Revenge of A-Cyclone (Deadly)
Revenge of A-Cyclone is the second stage in Wrath of the Divine. The reward for beating this stage is the True Form of Clockwork Cat, Puppetmaster & Charley. Battleground *At the beginning, 20 Squire Rels are spawned 2~6 seconds apart. *After 10 seconds, Baa Baa starts spawning infinitely every 18~24 seconds. *Divine Cyclone spawns at the 20, 66.7 and 120-second marks. *Rain D. spawns at the 30, 56.7, 80 and 100-second marks. *After 66.7 seconds, Squire Rel starts spawning infinitely every 6~12 seconds. *Camelle spawns after 83.3 seconds. Strategy Strategy 1: Ubers Row 1: Manic Mohawk (level 31), Eraser (91), Gato Amigo* (40), Can Can* (49), Dancer* (40) *Feel the Dance (Defense up {Sm}) Combo Row 2: The Kitty of Liberty (42), Juliet the Maiko (44), The Peach Devils (30), Shishilan Pasalan (41), Ultima Galaxy Cosmo Power up: Rich Cat Start out spamming the 3 meat shields (Manic Mohawk, Eraser, Gato Amigo.) Send a Juliet out as soon as you have the money for it, then Kitty. Then, spam the Kitty & Juliet & Can Can along with the meat shields. Send out The Peach Devils and then Shishilan and Ultima when you have the money for them. I guess what I'm really saying is send EVERYTHING you have, more or less as often as you can and as soon as you can. That's how I beat it. Yup! Strategy 1b (ft. Princess Kaguya) ) This strat is a possible variation of Strat 1 that allows lower level cats and no item is needed. Row 1: Princess Kaguya (25), Holy Valkyrie Cat(30) ("Spearfight" combo: Freeze effect up sm), Manic Mohawk Cat (20), Manic Eraser Cat (20), Eraser Cat (47) Row 2: Princess Juliet Cat (20), Cat Projector (13), Manic Macho Legs (20), Polevaulter Cat (30), Megaphrodite (28) The gameplay is based on SilumanTomcat's vid, starting 2m45s: https://youtu.be/xqbW6xzyHdA The gameplay is based on SilumanTomcat's vid, starting 2m45s: https://youtu.be/xqbW6xzyHdA Strategy 2: No ubers needed Lineup: Mohawk, Dual Erasers (20+60, 30), Paris Cat (50+10), Juliet the Maiko (30), Catophone (35), Ururun Cat (30), Manic Macho Legs (30), Goemon Cat (50+7) Power-up: Rich Cat '''Strategy: '''Send out a Goemon Cat and make your sweet sweet cash, and just spam everything to win once the Rain D is close enough to your base. No thought is needed for this strategy, mostly. '''Alternate Lineup: '''Mohawk, Dual Erasers, Paris Cat, Juliet Cat, Acrobat Cats, Goemon Cat, Ururun Cat (30), God Emperor Vars (30), Mami Tomoe (29) (this is in case you don't have decent proccing units like those above, or some OP uber like Momotaro. Substitute Mami for an Uber with good damage on Angels) '''Alternate Strategy: '''Send out a Goemon Cat to make bank. Then, spam Acrobat Cats, Paris Cats, and Juliet Cats as well as Ururun Cat and eventually Mami Tomoe (once your Acrobat Cats have been proccing enough for it to be safe.) If you're careful about spawning the right number of Acrobat Cats, Mami will hit Camelle without running into her, and the cyclones will be pushed back. (If you're not using a long distance cat like Mami, you might have to be more careful about engaging the Camelle, but Manic Macho Legs works well. Mami is mostly for good, safe DPS on the cyclones.) The goal is to kill the first cyclone before you run out of money. After that, you can pretty much spam everything and most likely pull through. The addition of a slowing cat like Catophone really helps, but the author of this strategy doesn't like Eggy Cat that much. Also, Eggy Cat can only be found seasonally, which doesn't help the players who had an Easter without Battle Cats. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01185.html Category:Wrath of the Divine